Sick Kitten
by Mipichi
Summary: What if Hikaru suddenly catches a cold? And Kaoru can't be there for him? Thankfully Haruhi is here for him! (HikaHaru)


**A/N: I don't own Ouran. If I did, the ships wouldn't be the same and I would be in it.~ :3**

 **This one-shot is for the cute little couple HaruHika, or HikaHaru, even though it seems it's more like the first in this one. :) I had this small plot idea in my head and so why not write it?**

 **In this OS, the characters might be OOC, just like in every warning I give (I'm getting old and boring very quickly it seems XD).**

 **So, we, French people, use "Atchoum" for a sneeze. I think it's "A-choo" in English... I'm not sure! You'll tell me! I'm going to use Atchoum, it's so strange-sounding.**

 **No flame please.**

 **Also, I want to dedicate this one-shot to Kc495, I hope it isn't bad my friend! *stresses* And mostly, I hope it will bring a smile on your face! :3 This OS is all yours! :D**

* * *

"A-A-Atchoum!"

Kaoru's eyes snapped wide open as a little sneeze could be heard near him. This sneeze was familiar. His were oddly loud, but this one was barely audible.

Hikaru sneezed.

Kaoru turned his head to see his big brother, still laying down on their bed and rubbing his small nose, which was still pinker than usual.

"Hikaru? Did you sneeze?" He earned a look from his brother, one that told "What a dumb question bro, 'course I sneezed."

The older twin was about to respond but as he opened his mouth, a throaty noise came out of it, meaning his voice was totally hoarse.

Kaoru's eyes widened in concern. He got closer to his twin as the latter began shivering violently and tried to wrap himself up inside their blankets.

"Hikaru!" The younger twin exclaimed, worried. He put one hand on his brother's forehead and added "You're burning!"

And as if it wasn't enough for both Hitachiin, Hikaru began coughing slightly, feeling like his throat was torturing him.

Eventually, he stopped coughing and ran a hand in his hair, feeling extremely hot. He managed to let out some words.

"I-I... don't feel...g-good..." He said, even though it was pretty obvious. This made his twin frown.

"I wish I could stay with you... Renge and I need to meet up at her place to discuss about our presentation project." He felt extremely guilty for saying this to his dear brother. Especially when Hikaru pouted, not knowing how to react to his reply.

Kaoru sighed in defeat, his brother was much more important than school, Renge and him could always discuss their project another time. He had to call the Host Club's manager to tell her that he needed to take care of his twin.

But, as he stood up, a thought came across his mind and he smirked mischievously.

"Hikaru, I'll be right back." He said, earning a weak nod from his twin.

Kaoru took his phone with him and left their room to call Hikaru's crush, aka Haruhi Fujioka.

Now that the twins had given her a phone, both were happy they could call her and thus, speak to her more often.

Yet, as a sigh could be heard on the call's receiving end, Kaoru knew that the brunette was already annoyed with something.

"Haruhi?" He timidly asked.

" _Hello Kaoru."_ Haruhi replied, sounding upset.

"Is everything alright?" Kaoru had still trouble regaining his confidence back.

" _I'm...just trying to solve a problem."_ The girl stated, rather hesitantly.

"What problem?" The twin bluntly asked. He regretted it his question as he could hear a quiet groan from Haruhi and winced at it.

" _Never mind, why are you calling me?"_ She asked, a little calmed down, now.

"Hikaru's sick." Kaoru replied, frowning.

" _..._ _And?"_ Was her answer, making it feel like she didn't care for it at all. The twin sighed.

"I have to got to Renge's soon so we can finally prepare our presentation project-" He began but was cut off by Haruhi.

" _Do you mean the homework which was assigned almost a month ago? You still haven't begun?"_ She asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Ugh... I know you and Hikaru are done with it but... You know how Renge is... Anyway, That's not the point, Haruhi. Will you take care of Hikaru for me?" Kaoru asked, slightly hesitant since his friend seemed very upset this morning.

" _I...need to study."_ Somehow her reply sounded full of lies, like something was tormenting her and that she needed to avoid them.

"Apart from me, you're the only person Hikaru will ever really trust, Haruhi. Please!" He pleaded, wanting to actually set these two people up together. Even though he also cared for his brother, mostly, and for his homework, a lot less.

Instead of sighing, as Kaoru might have suspected, Haruhi only let a slightly long silence fly upon their conversation before stuttering a _"Okay."_

The twin was surprised but thanked her anyway before ending their conversation.

'Before she sounded angry and then she stuttered... Was it really Haruhi? What has happened to her?' Kaoru thought about it for a bit until he reminded himself of his brother, who was surely feeling alone and terrible right now.

He hurried over to the twins' room only to find Hikaru asleep, soft and faint snores filling the room.

Kaoru wanted to laugh at this image, his brother would always sleep easily when sick. He should have remembered that. It was the only times, apart from the vacation time, when Hikaru would be sleeping perfectly fine. Usually, Hikaru was anxious and would find sleep very late. Kaoru was a much heavier sleeper and, according to his brother, he was an usual snorer. It was maybe also another reason why the older twin barely got sleep.

Kaoru watched over his twin until he heard a maid arriving in their room.

"Hitachiin-sama, Fujioka-san is here." Behind the servant Haruhi could be seen, looking slightly stressed.

Kaoru got up, it was also almost time for him to go to Renge's house.

"Thank you." He replied to the maid and turned to Haruhi. "Please follow me Haruhi."

The maid left the room as both Kaoru and Haruhi got closer to where Hikaru was. The brunette looked over him, frowning.

"He really doesn't seem fine. Have you called a doctor?" She asked, earning a 'oh crap I forgot!' look on her friend's face. She sighed.

"I'm going to tell our maid to call the doctor, but he should come only by tomorrow, since we're Sunday, and it's his day off." He replied, leaving the room for a few moments.

Haruhi almost wanted to giggle at Kaoru's unusual obliviousness, yet she couldn't help but frown at Hikaru's condition.

The poor twin's cheeks were beet red and his breathing was erratic. Fortunately for her, Kaoru got back quickly.

"Thank you so much for everything Haruhi. The doctor will be here to check up on him tomorrow as I expected. I'm so glad you accepted to take care of him..." He said, slightly caressing Hikaru's forehead, earning a more pronounced snore from his twin.

Haruhi smiled at Kaoru's tenderness and at how Hikaru, even asleep, still leaned in the touch, showing their close bond.

Her youngest friend sighed as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I really gotta go... I'm sure it will turn out just fine though. But if you need help, call me or get help from the maids, they're never far away from our bedroom, especially when they know one of us is sick." Kaoru told her and she nodded her head as he waved at her and exited the room.

Haruhi watched intensely Kaoru's back until she couldn't see it anymore. Afterwards, she turned to the still asleep twin.

She bit her lip as she watched her friend sleeping. She didn't want to be here actually. Not that she didn't care about Hikaru's health, it was totally the opposite actually. But, recently, Hikaru and her had gotten pretty close, as Kaoru got closer and closer to Renge.

No one knew why Kaoru suddenly felt so fascinated by the overly obsessed girl. He was so much calmer and much more logical than her that everyone would have expected for them to be perfect enemies, yet, they were getting obviously close to dating.

Hikaru had felt alone, not that Kaoru had abandoned him, of course, but the older twin was clingy and needed to be with someone. Thus, Haruhi had begun hanging out with him, not bearing Hikaru's depressed face anymore.

Ever since, Haruhi had felt slightly weird towards the twin. She got to get to know him in many aspects, making her see Hikaru wasn't only the meaner Hitachiin twin. He had his qualities and his weaknesses as well, it made him less devilish in Haruhi's eyes.

A small grumble made her abandon her thoughts.

Hikaru was awake.

"H-Haru..." The twin said, surprised his crush was here and not his brother.

Haruhi forced him down on his bed because he had suddenly started coughing as soon as he had tried to sit up.

"Hikaru, your brother told me to take care of you while he isn't here." She explained to her friend.

Hikaru frowned in confusion, not remembering why Kaoru wasn't with him. He eventually reminded himself his brother had still a homework to do with Renge. He nodded his head weakly then sneezed.

"Atchoum!" This made Hikaru blush brightly, realizing he just embarrassed himself, sneezing like this.

Haruhi's eyes went slightly wider as she heard his friend's sneeze. It sounded like a kitten's sneeze, completely messing up Hikaru's strong facade. She smiled softly at him, trying hard not to chuckle.

"Thanks..." Hikaru said, his stuffy nose deforming his words a bit.

"Do you need something specifically?" Haruhi asked, a maid having apparently passed a few moments ago, when she was in her reverie, to leave some food, medication and water.

"N-No..." He replied, rubbing his eyes stubbornly, he was tired of sleeping but he felt completely strength-less.

Haruhi couldn't help but watch him intensely as he laid down again on the bad, wrapping himself underneath the sheets.

Hikaru was like a kitten, indeed, his sneeze would barely be heard. But it wasn't the only thing that made Haruhi think of the Hitachiin as a baby cat. Hikaru was childish, sometimes even acting like a baby. His eyes were brighter, the gold in them lighter and shining more than in Kaoru's eyes. His eyelashes were longer, making his eyes look cat-like.

Haruhi also couldn't help but imagine Hikaru with cat ears. It would make him even more adorable.

'Here we go again...' Haruhi told herself, frowning.

"Is there...something wrong?" Hikaru's weak voice stood out, making the brunette hiss slightly in surprise.

"Hikaru, there is nothing wrong." She assured her friend. Hikaru smiled weakly and failed at rolling his eyes.

"You'll tell me, eventually." He whispered, although Haruhi heard him.

After his statement, an awkward silence set itself upon them. Neither of them knew what to do or say. Haruhi kept on staring at the twin as the latter just looked around the room, trying to avoid his crush's eyes.

Suddenly, Hikaru let out a husky giggle. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion.

"What's up?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Imagine those two dating." Hikaru demanded after chuckling, making the brunette deadpan.

"I don't want to upset you Hikaru, but, it seems that...they're close to dating." She said, a little guilty , she didn't want to make him sad.

What surprised her was the fact that when she got closer to him, Hikaru gave her a melancholic smile. A very unusual Hikaru-smile.

"...I know... Guess I'm just denying it..." He confessed, making Haruhi's face drop in sadness.

"I've thought about...them Haruhi... Kaoru and I have always been together since we were born... and Renge seems... to be like me..." Hikaru continued, trying not to force his voice too much.

"It's true that you're both stubborn and obnoxious at times." Haruhi laughed slightly at her own bluntness, but quickly wanted to apologize, until she heard Hikaru chuckled weakly himself after exclaiming "Hey!"

They both laughed quietly for a short time, setting a tender and friendly atmosphere upon them. Eventually Hikaru continued.

"And...you... remind me of Kaoru in a way..." He said, blushing deeply.

Haruhi felt some tingles in her stomach as her friend told her this. She was so...flattered.

"That's why they're close... I think..." He finished, closing his eyes because sleep seemed to long for catching him again.

The brunette smiled sweetly at the twin. Who would've thought Hikaru could think this deep? It didn't feel like Kaoru was talking. The younger twin had more philosophical and spiritual way of thinking. Hikaru's thoughts were simple yet, it made him feel more human.

'And endearing...' She told herself, and tried to put her hand his forehead.

Unfortunately, as she set her hand on his forehead, Hikaru's eyes snapped wide open, startling her.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

'I thought I...was falling...' The twin thought as his breath was becoming more erratic.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi tried to figure out what her friend was doing. She become nervous suddenly.

"I...I..." He knew what it was, he always had those. Anxiety attacks came to him more often when he was cold or sick.

Haruhi began mentally freaking out.

'What is wrong with him!? What am I supposed to do!?' She asked in her head, feeling completely hopeless.

Then, she quickly remembered what Kaoru told her.

" _I'm sorry Haruhi, I really gotta go... I'm sure it will turn out just fine though. But if you need help, call me or get help from the maids, they're never far away from our bedroom, especially when they know one of us is sick."_

Hikaru was terrified, he felt like he was flying away from the reality. He hated every time he had to experience this feeling.

"H-Ha..." The ginger tried to call out for his friend, still numb from nervousness. He couldn't calm down, he felt a painful knot in his thorax keeping him from breathing.

"I'm going to go get a maid!" Haruhi exclaimed and tried to leave the room. But a hand grabbed her arm shakily.

"N-no! H-Haru..." Hikaru couldn't form any words except for the brunette's name.

The boy manage to pull her down, in his arms and hugged her tightly as he kept shuddering because of panic.

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned a bright pink as she felt Hikaru's arms around her.

" _And...you... remind me of Kaoru in a way..."_

Haruhi reminded herself of the twin's words and realized why Hikaru was hugging her.

He was counting on _her_ to help him make the pain go away.

She smiled weakly and returned Hikaru's hug just as tightly, feeling extremely pleased for reasons, which were still unknown to her.

Eventually, Hikaru had calmed down. But, neither Haruhi or him was the first to notice it.

The first ones to notice it were a happy duo of friends, who came to check up on them. The girl was about to squeal because of the scene before her but was fortunately stopped by the rational boy.

Hikaru and Haruhi had eventually fallen asleep, hugging each other tightly.

Renge and Kaoru smiled, happy their friends had gotten even closer.

* * *

 **A/N: I've just realized something about myself; I can't put HikaHaru without KaoRenge... I don't know why o_O It happens before Fear and Love can be linked, I didn't want for this OS to be in the same verse but, guess this one-shot couldn't help itself but sneak in it XD**

 **Sorry no kiss apparently :( So yes, Renge and Kaoru are HikaHaru shippers. Renge also knows about Haruhi being a girl in this. Hope it wasn't too confusing or bad. Also, sorry I guess I like writing about panic attacks... -_- Hopeless Mipichi...  
**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
